


Upgraded

by Foreverwholockedme, ShezzasCompanion



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cross over of sorts, Cybermen - Freeform, Gen, John Watson has been upgraded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverwholockedme/pseuds/Foreverwholockedme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/pseuds/ShezzasCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John Watson has been Upgraded”</p><p>Sherlock stood there in shock, his heart clenching as he looked up at the Cyberman that was once John. His eyes blurring with tears as he shook his head. There were so many things he hadn’t said to John, so many things he should have said but he couldn’t because His John was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgraded

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this fanart http://purrlockholmes.tumblr.com/post/93625750849/im-trash-sorry

“John Watson has been Upgraded”

Sherlock stood there in shock, his heart clenching as he looked up at the Cyberman that was once John. His eyes blurring with tears as he shook his head. There were so many things he hadn’t said to John, so many things he should have said but he couldn’t because His John was gone.

Sherlock starts to shake his head.

“No no no…” he breathes, “No…John….”

He runs up to the robot and starts touching it, imagining that it was John’s soft skin he was feeling.

“John….John no….” his voice cracks

“John Watson has been upgraded, all shall be upgraded or deleted” The machine that was once John replied but made no move to grab at Sherlock, instead just staring ahead, it’s hand twitching slightly but made no more movement.

Sherlock notices that the Cyberman doesn’t move to kill him. He knows that John is still in there, still the brave soldier, still fighting.

“John…” Sherlock chokes as he starts to sob on the cold metal. He doesn’t notice that the robot has a bit of oil running out of its eye as the gun pops out of its wrist.

“D….delete….” The voice starts to chant

There is still some part of the cyberman who knows who Sherlock is and is fighting with all his will not to hurt him, oil spilling out of his eyes because there is only two ways this can end, Sherlock dying at his own hand, or by the hand of someone else

Sherlock hears his chant as he presses his hand against the cyberman’s chest.

“Please John…come back….please…I love you…”

He closes his eyes as he feels the cyberman’s hand wrap around his waist. He fails to see the robot’s tears as his gun rises.

“Delete…delete…”

The Cyberman’s arm stops and the oil leaking down his face is now dripping down on to the rest of his body, but the urge to resist is failing, the John that is still existing inside the robot can’t bring himself to harm the man he loved.

“D-Delete…Delete… Sh-Sherlock”

“John…” Sherlock sighs, “My John…”

The hand that holds the gun is twitching now. John knows he’s losing but he can’t harm Sherlock.

John looked at Sherlock, the shining metal painted with oil as John brings the gun up to his head.

“Delete… Delete… Deleting John Watson”

Sherlock’s eyes squeeze shut as he hears the gun go off. He’s covered in oil and there’s the sound of an explosion.

John crashed to the floor, he had done the only thing he could have done to save Sherlock from being Deleted, especially if he was the one to delete him, so instead he deleted himself, letting Sherlock go

Sherlock chokes again. He feels the cyberman’s grip release from his waist. The body comes crashing down to the floor.

John crashed to the floor, he had done the only thing he could have done to save Sherlock from being Deleted, especially if he was the one to delete him, so instead he deleted himself, letting Sherlock go


End file.
